


Breaking Freya

by SmiteSmutGirl



Series: SMITE Smut [3]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Moaning, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rope Bondage, Small Penis, Strong Female Characters, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiteSmutGirl/pseuds/SmiteSmutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya loses a fight to Guan Yu. He starts to take more than a simple kill, and Freya stays strong. Guan Yu makes it his goal to destroy her confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Guan Yu cut down the enemy soldiers, the battlefield giving way to the army behind him. Satisfied with his work, he stepped into the jungle with the intent of stealing a magical artifact from some of the creatures living within.

Coming across the camp he had in mind, he found an enemy Freya with the bodies of several cyclopses at her feet. He watched as she claimed the artifact he was going for. Filled with rage, the warrior charged in, his Guan Dao aimed at her neck.

The blonde ducked his slash, stabbing her glowing blade at his chest in response. Guan Yu sidestepped it, dropped his weapon, and swiftly disarmed the Valkyrie. She stood, dumbfounded. That stab should have killed him, but he moved far too fast. She now had her own blade pressed against her throat. Resigned to her defeat, Freya spoke up.

"That was a good fight. Finish it quickly so I may get another chance."

"I've got other plans for you. You're far too beautiful to just stab and leave behind," Guan Yu whispered to her. The blade at her throat was replaced by a hand, and she was slammed into a tree bordering the camp they had fought in. The sword's point dropped, slicing the leather strap between her metal breast cups.

"What do you think you're doing! I'll kill you a thousand times if you do not release me!" Freya shouted, as her breasts were exposed to the air. She still stood tall and proud, as much as she could while being pinned to a tree, anyway. She made no attempt to cover herself or break out of his grip.

"I don't think you'll be killing anything any time soon, lady."

"This is ridiculous! Surely you don't intend to rape me? We fought an honorable fight, give me the death I earned!"

"Oh, I'll give you what you earned, my friend," Guan Yu said, chuckling.

The bearded man stuck his victim's sword firmly into the dirt. His hand now free, he began to grope Freya's breasts, one at a time. Feeling their weight in his hands, playing with her nipples as they hardened, taking his time as he violated her.

Freya still did not flinch or try to escape. Her eyes maintained contact with his. Her will stayed strong.

Guan Yu produced rope from a pocket somewhere within his clothes. Continuing to grip Freya's throat, he pulled her away from the tree and gracefully tied her hands together behind her back. She still stood strong, determined to maintain her will throughout the experience. She would not give him the pleasure of seeing her broken.

Guan Yu, on the other hand, was determined to see her broken. He could not stand the strength and will of the resolute goddess in front of him, and would do whatever it took to make her cry.

He pushed the girl to her knees, looking down at her smooth back, and the beautiful hair flowing down it. He paced around to her front again.

"You still look proud and strong, even on your knees," he said while looking her in the eye. "Maybe a cock in your mouth would fix that?" He chuckled at his own taunting.

Guan Yu reached down and undid his massive belt, letting it fall to the ground with a deep thump. He released his shoulder pads next, their fall accompanied by metal on metal clatter. He removed his large, baggy shirt and dropped it behind him. Finally, he pulled down his pants, his average member pointing at Freya's face. The goddess saw it, and let out a chuckle.

"Really? You're going to fuck me with that? Why bother, I won't even feel it anyway!" she taunted, enjoying the rage showing in his eyes.

After a second of hesitation, he slapped her hard across the face. She turned her head forward again, proudly bearing the red mark. She spoke up again.

"Oh come on. You can do better than that! The grandmother of my weakest worshiper could hit harder!"

Guan Yu, wholly enraged by her calm demeanor, did not know how to respond. In an attempt to regain control of the situation, he slid his cock between Freya's pink lips, yelling, "Silence!"

He began thrusting in between her lips, giving her no room to speak. In the silence he managed to enjoy the feeling of her tongue and cheeks encasing his hard cock. After a few minutes of the thrusting, he pulled out, and said, "You will only speak when addressed, otherwise you will remain silent."

"Or what?" she quickly responded.

As his answer, he pushed her on her side, then pulled her on to her knees. Her arms still tied behind her back, this pressed her face painfully into the dirt, with her backside high in the air. Reaching around her waist, he fumbled with the clasp to her bottom garment.

"You can't even take my clothes off properly! How do you expect to-" Guan Yu tore a piece of his shirt off, and stuffed it deep in her mouth. Her taunting now wholly stopped, Guan Yu got to work. He undid her bottoms and flung them off into the jungle. The only thing covering her core was her simple white panties. He grabbed them, slowly sliding them downwards. Her tight little asshole came into view, and he stopped to press his tongue against it. An idea forming in his head, he licked and pressed, his saliva making the hole slick.

The smallest bit of doubt began to form in Freya's head. What was he doing? Is he so stupid he doesn't even know what hole to stick it in? Her confidence wavered. She did not know whether she could even handle a dick, of any size, going in there. She had never tried it.

Guan Yu, satisfied with his work, continued sliding the panties down Freya's beautiful buttocks. Her moist pink slit came into view, tighter than any virgin, by the looks of it. He couldn't resist having a quick taste. He ran his tongue from her little clitoris, up the juicy entrance, back to her anus.

With little warning, he straightened up and pushed his head against the tiny, tight opening. It completely refused him access at first, but with a little persuasion, he forced the head inside. Freya moaned, barely audibly, into her gag. This was completely new to her. She was promiscuous, but this was disgusting!

Guan Yu, the moan giving him confidence, continued applying pressure. Forcing one inch, two inches, three inches inside. The muscles of her ass seemed to reject him, closing in and fighting his inward push. Freya felt pain she had never felt before, the experience frightening her. She was beginning to panic, moaning louder into her gag.

Guan Yu eventually managed to get his entire cock inside, a whopping five inches, and pressed his pelvis against the smooth skin of her cute butt. After the initial fight, things got much easier. He managed to start thrusting, a little at a time. As he fell into a rhythm, he fucked her asshole harder and harder. She let out a moan with every thrust or two, her confidence and pride gone. The new, unexpected experiences, the uncomfortable position, the gag which prevented her from beating him in verbal confrontations. They all beat her down, until a little tear slipped out of her eye.

Guan Yu was not too engrossed to notice this, and he laughed happily.

"I've done it! I've broken you, you cocky little slut. Keep crying while I fuck you!"

Freya unwillingly complied, tears flowing freely down her face. The sight caused Guan Yu to climax, releasing his seed deep inside the Valkyrie. He easily slid out of her, grabbing her hands and pulling her into a sitting position. He carressed her tear-covered face, as she averted her eyes for the first time. He then reached down her front, playing with her breasts once again.

"This body was mine on this day. I took it and I dominated it. And don't you ever forget that, you bitch."

He then un-gagged her. He took her silence as a victory, as he dressed himself.

"Now, what do we do with you?" Guan Yu asked himself. He thought of a plan to further humiliate her, and grabbed her sword. He dragged her towards the center of the battlefield. On one of the heavily traversed paths, he stuck Freya's sword into the dirt, all the way down to the hilt. He lifted Freya over it, then slowly lowered her on to it. It penetrated her, and she let out of shriek as she was forced to sit on it. She squirmed, but any movement she made just caused pain.

She was left there, completely nude, tears running down her face, with her own sword up her ass. She would be found by someone and would have to explain how she got into this mess. Completely defeated, she hung her head sadly.


	2. Loki's Plot

Loki was wandering along the paths of the jungle, looking for openings to ambush opponents. Turning a corner, he saw the bare back of a petite blonde girl. She was seemingly sitting in the middle of the path, slightly hunched over, for no reason. Wary of trickery, Loki turned himself invisible and paced over to investigate. As he came up to the figure, he realized it was Freya. 

Walking circles around the figure, he worked to understand what he was seeing. Her hands were bound behind her back, her face stained with tears. He would never have imagined finding her in such a state. And her body was on display for all to see. What could possibly have happened here?

"You, Freya," began Loki, causing her to look up immediately. "What are you doing here?"

"I, I uh..." Freya stuttered, feeling very exposed in front of the scum she was facing. Why did it have to be Loki of all people? "I'm stuck, alright? I've been impaled on my own sword. Can you help me?"

"Impaled? What do you mean?" Loki asked, pacing around to her back. Seeing the sword's hilt poking out from under her, he let out an understanding noise. "I see."

"Yeah, please just help me out!"

"Who would have thought the day would come, that the mighty Valkyrie would be begging me - me, of all people! - to help her, naked and teary-eyed. Oh, it's just delicious." Loki stepped back around to her front, looking her in the eyes. "What was that again? I didn't quite hear you."

"Please help me," Freya said, shame burning her mind.

"Hmm," Loki said, turning around and fiddling with his front a little bit. Turning back around, Freya recoiled in disgust. His 6 inch member was staring her in the face. "Maybe if you ask _real_ nicely, I'll consider helping you out."

"You want me to suck your cock, is that it, Loki?" Freya spat out.

"Precisely."

"What do I even have to lose anymore? Just get it over with," Freya bitterly asked, opening her mouth wide.

"Nuh-uh. You're going to beg for it."

"What?"

"Beg to suck my cock."

"... Damn it all. Fine. Please let me suck your cock."

"More convincing, please."

"Oh, please let me suck your cock," Freya repeated, more enthusiastically. Loki put it inside her mouth, sighing contently as he felt the warm folds engulf his shaft. Swiftly, Freya's eyes became heavy. She started to panic, but that was quickly replaced by the darkness of slumber. The last thing she heard before she went under was Loki giggling.

"Rule one of dealing with Loki. Never put anything he gives you in your mouth."

\------------------------------

Freya woke up slowly, her eyes opening slowly. Looking around, still half asleep, she saw the enemy Titan, and felt cool water on her feet.

_Am I ... in the enemy fountain?_ she thought. She squirmed gently, but she realized she was in a very awkward position. Looking down, she saw her hands protruding from little holes, and felt her neck stuck in a similar one. Her body protruded at an uncomfortable angle, leaving her partially standing, hunched over. Her butt protruded prominently, and her feet were unbound, so she could move a fair amount. She tried to scream, but found herself to be gagged. She was well and truly stuck, in a pillory.

"Ah, are you awake?" Loki said from behind her somewhere. "Good! The boys are just now returning from a battle. I thought they could use a pretty fucktoy. Keeps the morale up, y'know?"

Her eyes widened as she spotted a group of men entering the base. Guan Yu, Ares, Apollo, and Zeus. 

"Welcome back! Look what I got you!"

"That's, uh, Freya, right?" asked Ares. "The Valkyrie?"

"Correct. I hear she loves taking it up the ass!" Freya's skin flushed. She started struggling in her binds, splashing water everywhere.

"Oh, look!" Zeus cried out. "She's already getting wet!" The group laughed heartily, walking into the fountain and gathering around their captive. Apollo shamelessly dropped his clothing on the ground, stepping behind the girl and slapping her prominent ass. She flinched, readjusting her legs and hiding her pink slit. Apollo kicked her legs apart easily, and lined up the head of his cock with her moist folds. Penetrating her, he pressed her entire body forward, and watched her leg muscles tighten, resisting desperately. 

As he began to thrust, Zeus and Ares began disrobing. Guan Yu cockily said, "You guys can have her first, I've already fucked her."

Ares walked up to her mouth, pulling down her gag and promptly replacing it with his massive dick.

"I think I'll try her asshole once I get lubed up, here. Apparently she loves it." Freya desperately tried to shake her head in a negative fashion, and she was completely ignored.

Sliding out of her, he walked over and pushed Apollo aside. Freya's mouth now free for the first time, she began to beg.

"Wait, please! Let me - AHHH!" Her pleas were cut off by Ares's massive shaft penetrating her little hole. It stretched her impossibly wide, the pain filling her mind. Her incoherent protests were stopped when Zeus stuck his cock in her mouth. Ares continued pushing mercilessly into her ass, leaning over to grab her full tits. He managed to bury his entire length inside, as her entire body squirmed for freedom, and her tight muscles pushed against his member. 

Zeus pulled out of her mouth, replacing his shaft with the gag to prevent her screaming. As her entire body began to move rhythmically with Ares's thrusts, he was pushed aside by Zeus, who watched her tiny hole contract back to impossibly small sizes. Opting for the slick folds instead, he began to fuck her.

So they continued, for what felt like an eternity. Guan Yu joined in, and there were even some friendly handjobs involved. She came dozens of times, feeling incredibly exhausted by the end of it. Both her holes were sore. The four men lined up in front of her, demanding she keep her mouth open. She was far too exhausted to think of defying them. One by one, they covered her face in their fluids, leaving a large amount within her mouth as well. 

So she was left to try and rest, once again bound and disgusted. She wondered if the torment would ever end.


End file.
